Hawks and Mice
by SilverFangCracker
Summary: My life is depressing. Nothing seemed to go my way. And top it all off, this woman keeps following me around! Hwoarang/OC not a mary-sue romance. I'm really bad at summaries; the story is soooo much better. :
1. In a Dark Lonely Alley

**_I DO NOT own any of the Tekken characters and am in NO WAY getting paid for this. I'm just glade I'm able to used Namco's characters. :D_**

**_Okay so I thought I would give you a quick background up here so you're not totally lost on what the hell's going on._**

**_Okay so this is a Hwoarang (from Tekken) and an OC romance/drama/general fan-fiction. I'm honestly going to try to make this OC not a Mary-Sue (and if she seems too marry-sueish then please message me and say.) _**

_**I originally got the idea for this fan-fiction by listening to a song….a country song. I would tell you but that would give away MAJOR spoilers on the whole plot so I'm going to keep that a secret for now. **_

**_The title doses actually have a meaning, but once again its spoilers so please be patient with that. I will give that information out so you are just going to have to wait for it. _**

**_Finally the time line that this is starting from is after the 3__rd__ game, and right before the 4__th__. So Hwoarang is in the military at this time, and he dose have his shorter hair cut. (I just tell you that so you know where we are and you can get a better idea what Hwoarang we are dealing with here. )_**

_**With out further ado, let's get on with the first chapter. **_

Ah, he had truly missed this, the atmosphere, the feeling…and the anxiety. He had longed to return; now that he had, he could honestly say he was home.

He stood ready; his western style biker clothes clung to his ripped and toned physic.

The demon skull on his back not only represented him as a person, but his gang and his life style. What he fought for…bled for…lived for. His fists, gloved and clenched with thick black leather and shiny metal studs that littered the top, made his hands heavy with deadly force. His spiked red hair swayed with the waiting anticipation, his chocolate brown eyes focused; determined.

The opponent moved first; his longer black hair jerked to the side after its owner's sudden moment. His black eyes where hollow, emotionless, completely focused. A lesser fighter would have been taken back at the opponent's sudden movements. But he was no ordinary fighter, on the contrary, one so great that his attacker's movements seemed to flow as if time moved slowly. His arm pulled back, cocking the explosive power that his muscular arm possessed. With a blinding fast punch and a sickening pop it was all over. The black haired man lay sprawled out on the floor, unconscious and broken-faced. The flamed haired youth stood over him, proud and tall with his easy victory.

Quickly, his senses returned; dulled by the ecstasy of the combat. The gang members of the opposing side stood around their defeated leader. Their anger and frustration was undeniable; their wicked snarls and poisonous glares spat hate at this red haired man.

In the background, his own gang member's whoops and cheers could be heard. He had won the fight, yet the other members had not left, not yet permitting them to come up and congratulate there leader. But there roaring joy and ranting made it obvious who they supported and that they were satisfied with the outcome.

A thick smell of garbage and urine filled the flamed haired man's nostrils. He took his eyes off his enemies for only a split second to gather where he was; he had honestly never remembered getting out of bed. In that fraction of a second he realized he was way down south of the city limits; or the "normal" members of the South Korean society. Buildings colored vomit yellow and dirt browns, looking as if the walls have never been washed. The signs were an annoying florescent yellow with faltering neon lights hovering above them. The streets were constructed of large blocks and boulders. If there were any paved roads, they were so beaten up with pot holes, cracks, and dips that no one ever drove on them.

This part of town was a ghastly place but prefect for any type of gang activity. The police never came around here and the government could honestly care less about the people who inhabit this section.

"We'll get you Blood Talon! And on that day all of your land will be ours!" one of the enemy members said to the tall leader, speaking for his gang and presently passed out boss.

"Yeah, yeah, shut your trap and get in line!" one of the Blood Talon's members said for him, drawing from the rest of the gang booming laughter. Everyone knew that the Blood Talon's had the best spots on South Korea's map. Naturally, it was no surprise the gang was constantly challenged and attacked for it.

The others picked up their boss and quickly got fled the area, not wanting to provoke the proud leader. The Blood Talon's gang laughed out once more at their whipped and hurried pace.

"Come on, let's go home." Their spiky haired leader's voice broke threw his members ridicules laughter.

"But don'cha wanna to celebrate? I heard Kim's working tonight." asked one of his members, trying to sway him to go parting with the group.

"No, sorry. Not tonight guys." He then tucked his hands in his pockets and walked off down the grimy ally way.

"What's up with him?" One of them whispered once he was out of ear shot.

"I don't know. He's been of lately." Another tried to answer.

"I heard from Li that he doesn't like to fight anymore." An actual answer that got attention from every ear in the small group of guys. "Ever since he got drafted nothing excites him. He doesn't like to go partying with us, and he's always bored now-a-days. Sorry to say guys but our boss doesn't have a desire to fight anymore…"

The red haired man sighed loudly as he continued to walk down the alley; he just couldn't understand it. Why couldn't he get excited for a fight anymore? His blood used to boil and he would bounce off the walls in anticipation. Now it was a struggle just to stay awake during a fight. Why? What was wrong with him?

A sudden noise made his attention turn towards the open street. His body was tense as if someone were about to mutilate him; stance: perfect. But what his eyes saw was not what he was expecting.

* * *

_**Alrighty there's the first chapter and I hope you like it so far. My OC will be appearing in the next chapter so look about for that. Please leave some comments and reviews. I really love to hear what you guys have to say and how to take my writing skills to the next level. : )**_


	2. The Shadows That Follow

_**I own none of the Tekken Characters but I do own the black haired girl (whose name won't be reviled until the next chapter.)**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

* * *

A sudden nose whipped his attention to the open street. Shifting to the street in amazing speed he readied himself to fight, even though he didn't want to. What caught his eye made his fists drop and a long smear of annoyance spread along his face.

A young girl of 19 stood in front of him looking small and childish. Her straight black hair was tied back in a high messy pony-tail, her dark drown almond shaped eyes were still innocent, clean of any hardship, and her large Gi gave her the illusion of her swimming in it.

"Stop right there!" she yelled; even her voice seemed too sweet to be in this area... Scoffing at this command, he resumed walking towards her, hands once again in his pockets and his pace slow and controlled.

"I said STOP!" She yelled a bit more aggressively, adopting a fighting stance with her hands up in small fists, ready to defend herself with everything she had. He had to suppress a chuckle; was she serious?

He now stood next to her. She was taller than he had originally thought, only a few inches shorter than himself. The way she held herself told him about how physically fit she was, but the man made Gi was still shockingly huge on her slender frame. It gave her a bulky, blocky look rather than one of curves.

The Blood Talon glanced at her walked on by, not really caring about the girl's existence, yet still keeping his guard up in case she did decide to strike at him. He would never truly hit her back, but by God he wasn't going to let her trample all over him like some insolent whelp.

The young woman watched him intensely, standing her ground and waiting for him to attack. Walking by, his back now faced her, both of them still on their highest of alert.

"Hey! What's a matter with you? I just told you to stop and you kept walking! You don't even know who I am or what I'm capable of!" She shouts at his back flustered.

"The same could be said of you. You don't know who you'll find down these nasty streets…"

"Yeah well, I've been trained to handle stupid thugs like you!"

At this, she takes off towards him with an intense speed. The young man had barely enough time to turn around and block her attack. She was fast, and it concerned him when he realized her oversized Gi was limiting her from her fullest potential. The barrage of punches continued, they might have been fast, but not fast enough to make contact. He was a bit surprised that the blows actually had some power behind them. 'Most unusual for a girl of her statue' he thought. Yawning, he remembered he had better things to be doing than this, so he decided to end this quick and painlessly.

When she punched at his face he still blocked like he had the others yet this time he swiftly grabbed her wrist and swooped it down. This forced her body to bend over while he bent her arm, twisted and torque it backwards; using enough power to gain the odds in this squabble but not enough to cause any real damage. A quick sweep to the ankles made her topple with ease and roll forward with a twinge of her arm.

"Leave and be grateful I didn't take this fight seriously." He said in a cold and distant voice before turning on his heel resuming his walk.

His mind had a split second peace, when he heard another noise; like something scrapping across the rocky road. He snapped his head around just enough to see a foot flying at his head out of his peripheral vision. He barely had enough time to raise his arms in front of his face before the quick foot came in contact. He lost his balance slightly and cursed; his forearms stung where a small shoe struck knowing a bruised would surly fester.

Great her kicks are even faster and more powerful than her punches' he thought annoyed.

Thinking only for a fraction of a second he noticed the instep of her foot flying back.. The two continued on with their fight, her fierce storm of kicks and him trying to block their onslaught.

'Well she wasn't kidding, she is well trained. But still not good enough' he thought.

The black haired woman threw a round house kick to the Blood Talon's shoulder, he caught it and gripped tightly. He recognized that she was unusually fast, but he had been wearing her down for this moment. She now stood on her left leg awkwardly while her right was clasped in his large hand.

"Why are you attacking me?!" He finally snapped at her, trying to compose himself.

A faint hint of fear coated her eyes. She had hid it well, but he still saw it all the same.

"Because you looked familiar to me! And if you look familiar to me then you can't be good!" She retorted back trying her hardest not to let her fear show knowing it would tell just how much control he now had over her.

"So your attacking me on a hunch?!" he shouted with a mix of shock and anger.

She gave a nervous laugh with a sheepish smile. The Blood Talon shook his head and lightly tosses her leg to the side. She was a good fighter, not Jin Kazama worthy, but at least better that most of the idiots down the streets.

"Get outa here and don't attack me again." He said in a calm and cool voice giving the impression of someone who had complete confidence that the words held meaning.

He began to walk off pleased that no punches or kicks were detected towards him. He stood tall, proud that he had actually convinced that crazy girl out of attacking him with his words and not his fists.

***

The red hired youth was almost to his apartment complex in another section of the city.. It was a lower middle class area, the paved roads were bustling with small children chasseing dogs and vice-versa, street merchants swindling plastic jewels for priceless gems, and the bumper-to-bumper rows of cars left a thick layer of smog in their wake. It was a nice place, not the ritzy mansions up on the hills, but it wasn't the slums either. At the very least, the government cared a bit about what went on here and the people in it.

He turned the familiar corner of 4th and Shi, when a sudden full body warning shot threw him. It told him to be on guard and watch his back, because someone was following close behind.

The figure was closer now, practically on top of him. He quickened his pace, so did its. The Blood Talon was getting anxious now. Who the hell was following him and why?! He was still an obedient dog to the military, so it wasn't one of his commanders, and he hadn't committed any major crimes, at least not recently, so it couldn't be the fuzz either. He tried to relax his shoulder in an attempt to breath, this person was making him feel claustrophobic, and he wasn't likening it. Trying not to seem too out-of-the-ordinary, he walked into an empty street alley as if that was his destination all along.

His living shadow followed him right in, hook, line and sinker. And with blinding speed, he turned and pinned his pursuer against the brick wall. His large hands grasped the person's neck and his body lay sprawled out across theirs so there was not a chance to escape or struggle.

But this attacker's high quickly faded as his eyes lay on the familiar messy black hair, and almond shaped dark brown eyes. The red haired man sighed loudly, releasing the girl and stepping backwards.

"I thought I told you to leave me be?!" The Blood Talon snarled.

"No, you told me to stop attacking you." She answered back in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh like stalking me is so much better" he retorted sarcastically. "Look I don't know who you are but I haven't done anything wrong, so stop accusing me of crimes I haven't committed."

"You just looked familiar to me and that's why I followed you. And I'm sorry for accusing you before. I should get someone full story before I attack them"

Her answer caught him by surprise, hadn't expected her to apologize. He felt his ego grow a few inches. Coming back to reality he found her staring fully at his face. Her concentration was at it peek, he chuckled to himself at the sight. Her face was twisted into such a view, he thought that if she didn't find a solution to whatever she was thinking about her head might just explode.

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat curious that it was him she was thinking about.

"Well are going to tell your name now or what?" she said, her words dripping with annoyance.

The Blood Talon loved to get under people's skin, causing them any sort of discomfort. And that last sentence had reassured him that he now had the upper hand once again, placing a smooth grin on his triumphant face.

"My name is no concern of yours." He said slyly as he began to walk back out to the street.

"Oh it's not is it?! Fine, I'll just find it out myself!" Her frustration was painfully obvious and the red haired man inwardly smiled at the fact that he had hooked her so easily.

The two walked in a tension filled silence until they finally reached his apartment.

"So you never told me your name." He said sweetly, seeing if she would honestly fall for his trick. "Oh, how silly of me! My name is M-'' She stopped abruptly, realizing that he was just toying with her. Her cheeks turned a faint rose color as she shot an angry glare at his grinning face. "Shut up you red haired freak!" she snapped angrily.

"Whatever.. I'm tried now… go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." His tone adopted a harsher edge like it had been back in the slums.

"This isn't over. I know where you live now. And I will find out who you are!"

Her tone was now as harsh as his. But it held more drive in it. As if she had just made a life promise and vowed to withhold it.

Thinking this tomboy was completely out of her mind, the Blood Talon chuckled out loud, walked into the main lobby of his apartment complex, and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

_**Okay so you've meet my OC. I threw some mild, "read between the lines", flirting. But I want an actual relationship to form here so I don't really want them too like each other just yet. Kind of hostile and annoying at the start. But I hope you like the second chapter and hope you stick around for chapter three. Where my OC's name with be reviled, Hwoarang's name will finally be said, and why my Oc find's Hwoarang so damn familiar. **_


	3. That’s Where You’re From!

**Chapter 3 – What's Where You're From!**

_**Okay I just want to say this right off the bat. I am in NO WAY trash talking any form of military services in this chapter. Hwoarang dose go off about them a little bit but I still am in no way ungrateful for what the solders of any country do for their land. I always kind of saw Hwoarang being forced to join the military between Tekken 3 and 4, so I wrote that section threw the eyes of someone who doesn't want to be there. Okay? I just don't want any nasty grams on how I don't support troops….because that is not the case. **_

_**I also do not own Hwoarang (He belongs to Namco) But I do own my raven haired OC and the nameless fat cop….XD (You'll understand) **_

_**Okay one more thing. I would like to give a HUGE shout out to my editor and bestest friend in the whole wide world: Jagurara. Because without her this would be filled with misspelled words and really bad grammar. And if there still is any then without her it would be like 1000 times worse. NO JOKE!!!**_

______________________________

The red haired man got up in the morning. The blazing sun made his eyes sting and water. He covered his head with the thick comforters so his senses where once again surrounded by the soothing darkness. He blindly fumbled his right arm around until he grasped the small black box that sat neatly on his nightstand. He lightly pulled the contraption underneath the covers of his sanctuary, so that the blaring red numbers where his only source of light. 

"It's only 9am…" He ground loudly. 

With one motion, the thick sheets where ripped from his body letting his warm skin come in full contact with the crisp morning air. He placed the clock back down while he placed his feet on the carpet and slowly arose. His muscles where sore, and seemed to rip apart as he raised himself to his fullest height. The gang leader stumbled his way through the hall of his apartment to the dingy bathroom at the other end. He turned on the shower faucet and let the cold water and dull smelling soaps wake his limbs. 

He came back to his room with a towel wrapped around his slender waist. His clothes where thrown around on the floor and hung across the chairs, the end of the bed, or cabinets. He picked up a few scattered pieces and after determining that they where clean enough, sniffed them heavily and the yes, he draped them over his body. 

The Blood Talon Leader looked around his living quarters one last time. It truly was a dump, half eaten food and assorted clothing lay scattered everywhere. A foul smell emitted from the small kitchen, due to the piles of trash, dirty dishes, and rotting foods. 'Wow…maybe I should get someone to clean this up…' he thought before slipping out the front door and making sure it was securely locked behind him. 

He hated to admit it, but the apartment's hall wasn't in much better condition than his own bachelor pad. The walls were originally white but they now matched the floor's usual grey carpet. It was a silly type of carpet, the kind with random assorted colors, but then looked grey unless you where focusing on one specific color. Stains marked the floors as well, he didn't know exactly what caused them, but he didn't really want to know. The dim florescent lights only added to the creepiness of the halls, giving it the look of a boot-leg horror movie. The tiled stairs shifted due to the loss of bolts and aging; the tile made the bottom of your shoes stick to it from the spilt sugary sweets and juices of the children that inhabited the small living spaces. 

He opened the door to the main street. His eyes squinted as they desperately tried to adjust. The sudden bright lights that the sun naturally projected where defiantly a sudden change. 

"Well it's about time." The red haired youth opened his eyes a bit more, only to see the raven haired woman from the previous day. 

He groaned loudly "Don't you have somewhere else to be? And how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since eight and no I don't have anywhere else to be. I swore that I'd find out who you where, and on that note, ready to tell me you name yet?"

"No I'm not. You?"

"Of course not. That is unless you tell me yours first."

'Great. A stubborn tomboy. That's the last thing I needed today.' The gang leader thought as he stepped out of the door way and down the street. To his dismay she followed him. 

The young girl kept up with his pace to the market, following him as he bought his daily necessities, she was his shadow as he ate his fast food, and she even sat next him in the cab. It had only been two hours since this day had begun, yet she was still determined and stayed only a few steps behind. She was persistent and didn't let things shy her away from her goals; he gave her that, but her undying urge to find his identity was driving him insane. 

"You know you can't follow me forever!" He finally snapped at her. His patience had finally broken and annoyance coated his words. 

"Oh and why not?" She answered back. Her own paced quickened and soon was at his side.

"Because I have to go back to the military base in 5 days."

"You're in the military! You must be so proud to serve our country!"

"Oh yes, very proud." The sarcasm shot to its peak in his voice. "So proud to serve a country that the government could honestly care less about. They say that they care and that they too are proud, going to meetings and parties. But when they are behind there closed doors and hidden sanctuaries, they completely forget who you are and what your even there for.

"As for the military itself, don't even get me started on those idiots. All they ever do is bark orders and shout out commands. Never once see them stick their necks out for me, so why the hell should I stick mine out for them?!"

The black haired woman looked down. She knew that the military was no piece of cake, but to hear someone loath it that much made her realized that it might even be worse than she first believed it to be. The way society view their solders was completely true. Unless a tragedy happens, the average person almost completely forgets about their warriors that were willing to give up their lives for them. She knew, and was somewhat herself, accused of that. 

He could tell that his words had meant something to her, and had affected her in some way. But he wasn't going to drop him own pride to ask. Giving up his image to see the needs of a useless girl was too beneath him. 

"Ah there you are Min!!" A loud booming voice was heard, breaking through the crowds clamor. The raven haired woman looked over her shoulder to see a short and stout man running towards them. His jet black hair was horribly combed over the bald spot on his shiny head and his eyes where a smoky grey. 

"Hurry Min, quickly. We have an emergency." He said in a frantic husky voice. 

"I'm on it chef."

"Ah, so it's 'Min' is it." There, he had done it. He figured out her name before she did his, meaning that he had won this childish fight of theirs. 

The raven haired girl, Min, had completely forgotten about the red haired brute. Once she had heard the officer's voice, everything else around her disappeared..

"Hey tubby," The gang leader was now addressing the head of the office department. "Do you really think that sending a 'little girl'" He sneered those words so wickedly; it was as if lime was squeezed into an open wound. "Should be doing the police's jobs?"

"Do you not know who this is? Who this woman was trained by?" The police officer was stunned. Never would he or any of the other men below him would ever insult her. And yet this young commoner did. 

"Enlighten me…" The gang leader coxed. 

"This woman is named Min and she was trained by none other than the great master Beak Doo San himself!" 

The Blood Talon Leader grabbed the officer's collar and shoved him up against the wall so fast that no one other than himself had really seen it take place. 

"That's a dammed lie and you know it! I…was trained by Beak Doo San and I have never seen her before…and I don't appreciate other's telling stories about him!!" 

The young man was yelling and it caught the eyes of a few passing people. But once they saw who it was yelling they quickly ducked their heads and kept walking as if they hadn't seen a thing.

"Hwoarang?"

The gang leader a turned his face away from the policemen to see who had called out his name, and he was shocked to find that it was the young girl who had been following him around town all day. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked, now having his full attention on Min. 

"So that's why you where so familiar to me.…."

"You're not answering the question!" He spat in a cruel snarl, demanding her to explain herself. 

"You both are telling the truth. I was trained by Beak Doo San. Although he made special house visits for my training so I never once stepping into his dojo. I was not allowed to leave me home so he would tell me stores of the outside world. The people, the markets, his studio, his classes, his students…but most of all he would tell the stories of his star pupil…you." 

Hwoarang was now completely confused. If what she said was true and she had heard of him…then why was she kept a secret from him? Beak Doo San was the closest thing he had to an actual father, so why? Why was he not told of this?

"So that's it…" Her pleasant voice brought the red head out of his thoughts. "You were familiar to me because of Beak Doo San's stories; but I had never seen you before so I couldn't put a name to your face." 

The two stared at each other. One, in explicit awe; as if seeing a father that they thought long dead, while the other was in denial, shock, and confusion. The foundation of their world crumbling with the news that they had been deceived. 

"Miss, the problem in the upper ring?" The officer had been looking at the two in their truth telling, but only just now decided to intervene with the supposed "problem". 

"Oh yes, of course…." Was all she said before turning and walking out of that back alley and on to her duties and obligations with the police force.

_**WHOO! We finally got to say Hwoarang's name. And we also found out about Min, my Raven haired OC. But what will happen now, will our study gang leader have questions or will he stay quiet? And if he does ask will our female Tae Kwon Do master answer or only give away parts of the truth. **_

_**IDK. Review please, love to hear what you all have to say. : )**_


	4. Canal side Conversations

_**Alrighty here's chapter 4. Don't really have any thing to say here so enjoy. =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hwoarang. **_

* * *

The small apartment was shut securely and locked with a sharp click. The gang leader was dressed in his usual biker gear. He fumbled with the front door of the apartment complex. The damned building was so old that the door jammed frequently, forcing the inhabitants to violently fight with it.

The door coaxed a stream of curse words to flow from his mouth until it finally decided to give way, throwing the youth into the blinding sunlight of the morning. It ripped through the sensitivity of his eyes, as they began to water and itch.

"Geeze, 'bout time."

Hwoarang blinked his eyes open as his vision can into focus on the familiar raven haired woman. "What do you want Min?" he asked quietly, as if he spoke any louder someone might notice that he had actually acknowledged her existence.

"Same as the other two days. Just making sure that you stay out of trouble." She answered sweetly, completely shoving out his rude tone.

It was true. It had been two days since the two had learned about each other's names. And since then Min had come over frequently to check up on the gang leader. She wasn't following him around, like before, but her presence was still known, and just knowing that fact bothered him severely.

"So where are you going today?" That was always her first question.

"The same place I've gone since you've been asking…." was always his first answer. Min scoffed and chuckled quietly as she remembered the first time she had asked that question. Puzzled, she had followed him, only to be lead back to the slums and plummeted in the middle of a raging fight between two feuding gangs.

Min sighed loudly. "Why do you have to go there every day? Doesn't it bother you that you're using your abilities on weaker, less fortunate people?"

"No, they should improve their skills and then come back." He retorted matter-of-factly.

She sighed again. "You're exactly like _he_ said you where."

This struck a chord in Hwoarang's thoughts. Min had not brought up Beak Doo San in the past two days. And the fact that she did now only meant that she was trying to hook him into her little guilt trip. It didn't work as much as she had hoped… but it still worked some. The undying fact that she knew so much about him and he still knew nothing about her was driving him insane. 'That's it, I can't take it anymore. Today will be the day that I start asking questions.'

"I need you to meet me some where today…" He said just barely above a whisper. Only she could hear it and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Why not just see me now-" She began but then was cut off by the flame-haired gang leader.

"Because I'm busy now alright!"

She nodded her head knowing what he meant.

"Now meet me at the canal between "3rd" and "Hue" streets. 7pm. Understand." It was not a question, but a statement.

Min nodded her head once more and the red haired youth took off into the shadows that he constantly hid himself in.

***

The canal smelled of molding water and the garbage that floated along caught on the concrete walls and the iron pipes let off a putrid odor. The falling sun made the sky blur with pinks, oranges, and purples, making it appear like something out of an old American western movie. But those skies always meant something good, while these mixtures only meant mischief was soon to come. It taunted her, warning her that the beautiful will always be a mask for the wicked.

A rustle in the bleached orange grass made her attention turn to the person approaching her. "I was beginning to wonder if you would show up to your own meeting."

Hwoarang acknowledged her with a glace. His eyes were blank, giving off his usual cool and collected feeling that Min knew quite well.

He sat on the down sloping hill. His right leg was stretched out in front of him; his left arced up while his left arm rested his upper body weight on the projected knee. The gang leader then patted the empty patch next to him with his free hand, beckoning the female Tae Kwon Do master to sit beside him.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peaceful company of each other. Their eyes fell only on the apartments that littered the other side of the canal and the only sound was the flowing, oil sparked water. As it pushed and toppled the water in front of it, it reminded the two of the real world; and how they will do anything to get ahead. At first Min was slightly timid and felt awkward. But as time passed and he didn't yell, or snap, or complain, or boast; she quickly grew to enjoy the silence as well.

It was Hwoarang who broke the quiet first. "Do you ever miss…_him_…?"

"Yeah. After he disappeared almost a year ago, things were never really the same…"

Hwoarang nodded; He too felt the same way.

"He was the closest thing to any sort of 'normal' I had left in my life." The red haired man hesitated, as if he were afraid to tell her the next part. "My home life has never been easy, hell it's been downright shitty, but after my parents died when I was six, he took me in and became the closest thing I had to an actual father. Even more so than my biological one."

She didn't press the issue about his real parents. She could tell by the tone in his voice that is was a delicate subject.

"And what of you? Apparently he told you about me and I haven't heard anything about you. Why? And what exactly did he say about me?" Hwoarang asked. The last sentence is what he seemed most enthused about.

"Well first off, since you seem more egger about the later, Beak Doo San would always say that you where his favorite and most cherished disciple. I will admit I was a bit jealous about how fondly he spoke of you and I knew that he didn't speak of me the same.

But he was always worried about you. It seemed that you were constantly in fights and was always on the wrong side of police. He was always wondering what you were up to when he came to give me my lessons…"

Hwoarang then began to recollect. The elder master was always worried about him; telling him to stay out of trouble and lecturing him about laws and manners. He never realized until that moment what a stupid, arrogant child he was for not seeing how much he really cared before.

"As for me" her voice brought him back to reality. "I was…always sick. That's why I never came to his classes, and he came to me. As for why he never said anything about me, my father had forbid him from telling anyone on the outside. The idea of his little girl learning a 'man's sport' was ridiculous to him, and he would be damned if anyone else knew outside the family."

"But what about now? The police know…"

"Yes they do, but the police keep it a secret from my father. As far as he knows, I'm just doing community service and picking up trash on the side of the road. He also knows that I still practice Martial Arts on my free time so he blames that on the bruises I sometimes get working with the police."

The gang leader then scrunched up his face. Why would someone go to such extremes to keep something like Martial Arts from their father….and while we're on that matter, who was her father?

"What's your name again?"

"Min…"

"No stupid, your last name."

"Oh right. It's Ha…biki. Min Habiki."

Hwoarang only grunted slightly. That didn't help at all. He had never heard of the Habiki's, he thought she came from a huge, ritzy clan like the Habusho's. If Kon Habusho was his father he wouldn't want to go against him either.

Min wondered why he had grown silent all of a sudden and decided to glace up at his face. The sight took her breath away. The setting sun made his orange hair looked as if it where bleached, giving it a bright, rich, sun kissed look. The shadows of his face where almost mysterious looking, and his, now changed, military attire made him look noble and courageous. It was as if he was a completely different person now. Could this truly been the man that dressed in biker clothes and started gang fights, and if so, then why was she just noticing it now? She had just been talking to him wasn't she? So why here? Why now? Why when he's still and silent?

"What?" His voice broke threw her surprisingly pleasant daydream.

"Huh…?" was all she could stutter out.

"You where staring at me…what? Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"O-Oh, no. Sorry." Great! He saw that she was staring!

* * *

_**Okay so where getting a little into the romance. Just a tad though and it's still only one sided. I want them to actually know each other before anything really happens so don't expect any mushy stuff too early in this fiction. Actually don't except anything mush gushy at all. There will of course be romance but nothing all fan-girly. So if you want mushy gushy stuff then maybe you should start reading another fic. **_


	5. Dog of the Military

_**Okay there's nothing her to say either. Just want to give shout out to everyone reading and the few (two people) who actually review. Also to my editor: Jag, who dose an amazing job every week for me. =)**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**--- = Point of view change**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hwoarang. **_

* * *

The red haired youth slammed the phone back on its receiver. He used to have three more days on his small vacation, but the general just called reporting that he had to return today. A knock on his door broke through his angered silence, making the gang leader's mood turn even more aggravated. He stomped over and flung open the door wildly.

"WHAT!?" he yelled in a sour, booming tone.

Min looked up with a shocked expression on her face. She knew that his attitude was never really in check, but yelling like that was just plain rude.

"Well hello to you too…" She said back in a bland sort of way.

"Go away Min. I'm not in the mood right now." His voice was shallow; hopelessly trying not to yell.

He never really was in the best for mood when he was around her, but when he used that tone of voice; Min realized that he was mad at something and much more frustrating than her. Min looked up into Hwoarang's eyes; their usual sparkle with the thrill of fighting was now dull like a lifeless doll, the desire to live was gone.

"What happened?" She asked easily, quietly, as if she was stepping into uncharted and dangerous territory.

He glanced back over to the raven haired girl. Min saw his eyes debate to tell her or not.

"I don't have to explain anything to you…."

At that, he slammed the door in her face. Hwoarang pressed his back against the shut door and sighed with annoyance. Eyes closed he thought, 'I'm the leader of the most powerful gang in all of South Korea, I'm the notorious Blood Talon, and I was Beak Doo San's most favored pupil. Why should I say anything to the likes of her?! Both of us would be better off without seeing each other ever again. Yes, that it, it was time to break it off.' He had come to expect her to be at the apartment's front door every morning. The gang leader was starting to become attached and he could not be trifled with such things. Yet why does he feel like he should tell her where he was going?

**---**

"I don't have to explain anything to you…." Then he slammed the door in her face. Min stood there dumb-founded, not really sure if what he just did really happen. But, alas, it did, and she stood alone in the horror movie hall as proof. Hwoarang had shut her out of his life once again. At first she was furious, 'How dare he shut me out? I _WAS_ only worried about him after all' she thought. But her anger slowly melted away to understanding. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. He was absolutely right; he didn't have to explain anything. Yet why did her heart long for him to tell her?

---

The Blood Talon had thrown his now clean clothes into his green camouflage duffle bag. He was dressed in his military uniform, everything from the slim armored chest plate, to the green camo steel toed boots. This whole day had been a downhill fall, and now that he was done packing, he was at the peak of his anger and slight depression.

He had never asked for any of this. Never signed up or was placed in a draft. So why does he feel like such a dog, coming to the ankles of its master _whenever _they called? He saw it as a sickening life, and he couldn't wait until his time of service in the military was over.

Hwoarang fought once more with the front door of his apartment complex. This act had actually made the youth even more depressed. It seemed like the door didn't want him to leave, trying its hardest to trap him inside the home that he really didn't want to leave. But it still ripped open violently, exposing his eyes to the, same as always, blazing sun. His eyes only watered like this whenever he left the apartments, and he wondered when they would be able to water like this again.

A fleeting thought crossed his mind. Hwoarang glanced quickly down to the familiar concrete steps. Half of him didn't want to see the familiar raven haired head; the other half sort of hoped that he would. But he didn't, she had gone just like he had told her too. And all of him broke down at her absence.

He walked through the crowded city streets, but even though random assorted people where pressed tightly against him, he still felt completely alone. Beak Doo San and everyone he didn't want to leave was there, but he was being forced too. Today had to, honesty, be one of the worst days of his life.

The navy ship stood proud in its dock harbor. The coal colored paint and the old South Korean flag made it look as if the old girl had seemed more than a few battles. Hwoarang wasn't exactly in the navy; they just transferred the land based soldiers from place to place.

The young red head boarded the ship and then looked out to the crowds of people. Family members stood out waving their goodbyes and the men that stood next to him waved back. Another wave of depression hit as he realized that he himself had no one to even say goodbye too. His biological family was dead, Beak Doo San was currently missing; not even his own gang was there for him. Even though he and his gang where never really _that_ close, the only one that he was close to was Li; but Hwoarang already knew that the four eyed weapons specialist was currently running from the law. He would never be foolish enough to walk into brought daylight with a large bounty on his head. The Blood Talon was truly alone.

But then something caught his eye. In the sea of black haired Koreans, one was wearing a baggy Gi and a pair of chocolate brown eyes where focused on him.

'Min?!' He inwardly screamed. 'What the hell's she doin here?!'

Well that was a stupid question he immediately thought. He knew that she had her claws wrapped around the police forces, of course she knew that the military was leavening toady. All though he hadn't told her his unit…but then again his was the only unit out on break at this time. He should have figured that she would eventually find out what was wrong with him; she knew how much he hated this. That fact that he had canceled her out of the picture all together only diminished her abilities, and he knew that was only lowering her own codes. He personally knew any type of failure was not even in her range of vision.

She slightly nodded her head when she saw that his eyes were on hers. It was her way so saying goodbye without causing a scene. Hwoarang nodded his back, acknowledging her, and showed his own thanks. But on the inside, the gang leader swelled with a silent pride and joy. Someone had come to see him; only him and no one else. Someone had cared enough to tell him goodbye, even if she didn't know him all to well.

* * *

_**Alrighty that was just an awkward bridge chapter. So now we will see things from Min's home life and Hwoarang's Military life. Light will shine on a few things, exposing their truths and other things will be passed around. =) **_

_**Yeah, please review. I still really like to hear what you guys have to say. **_


	6. Little Magic Hands

_**Sorry about this chapter being so late. My life has been zooming by me and I can't stop it….no matter how much I want to stop it. So yeah, here's this chapter and the next on won't be about for another 2-3 weeks. Finals are coming up and I just don't have the time right now to write a new chapter. Thank you for you cooperation and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh yeah one more thing…It's my birthday today. =D (12/10) I'm a legal adult now….I feel old. **_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**- - - = point of view change**_

_**I do not own Hwoarang no matter how much I wish I did. **_

* * *

He was gone… he was really gone. She didn't exactly know why she missed him so much, from the very beginning she knew that he would be leavening soon, but since he left three day early; she kind of felt cheated out of time with-

"Ah!! What are you saying! Get a hold of yourself!! He's nothing but a self-centered **jerk**!! He could probably care less if I were in his life or not, he's more than likely happier now that I'm gone!"

"Who's a jerk?"

Min snapped open her eyes to a woman who was sitting beside her. She had jet black hair and a slanted face that made her look like she was about to take advantage of someone; this was Min's older sister, Mai. Mai was an evil, swindling thing, always getting close to people just so she could have the joy of stabbing them in them back. Her favorite choice of prey just-so-happened to be her little sister Min. The raven haired Tae Kwon Do master had not known that she was talking out loud. Something like that Mai could use against her. Min remained quiet at Mai's question.

"You had better start talking little one…or else father will be hearing about your little after school activities. I wonder how he will take it, his youngest child lying that is. Oh I can see the headlines now. Kon Habusho kills his youngest. Sources say that she told him that she was doing community service, when really she was going behind his back on the one rule he had for her…."

Min looked up in shock. There was no bout about it. Mai's wicked black eyes projected that she knew about Min sneaking away to help the police.

"He's no one." Min broke.

"Oh, 'no one' huh? He must be a someone for you to start talking out loud to yourself. You do remember what father has for our futures-"

"I already told you, HE'S NO ONE!"

"Now, now. Why is my little girl yelling at her older sibling? I've told you before, it's not very lady like!" Mai said in a mocking tone. Min's attitude quickly changed from anger to a respectable fear. Min and Mai's father had broken up the two at the sound of Min's flustered voice.

He was tall and blocky; his large muscles where clearly visible even in his lose fitting clothes. His black hair was buzzed cut, and his black eyes looked like tiny peas in his rock hard face. Their father was a huge face in the businesses all around Korea, and his hostile attitude was legendary; Kon Habusho. Min had told Hwoarang that she was a Habiki, but it was nothing more than a lie. She felt bad about it of course, but people don't take too kindly to her family and she was afraid that he would want nothing to do with her if she had told him the truth.

"Now what are you two fighting about this time?" Their father's deep voice boomed.

"Nothing sir…" Min said quickly but her heat began to race at Mai's silence. Her older sibling had a lot of dirt on her; one slip could get Min sent straight into their father's rage.

"Nothing sir." She finally said quietly. Min let out a silent sigh in her relief. Their father nodded his head to the two girls, accepting their apologies. He then went on about his business, finding his other needs much more important.

"You had better now be wrapped around my finger for that." Said Mai coolly.

"I don't have to be wrapped around anything that has to do with you!" Min snapped back.

"Oh really, well I'm sure father wouldn't mind hearing about your little secret life-"

"Go head, call him back. I dare you! I'm sure father would just_ love_ to hear about you!"

Mai narrowed her snakelike eyes. "You know nothing about me…." She sneered.

"Oh no? Well then I guess I must have _imagined_ that rich yellow haired man you where running around with last week. And hear I thought your fiancé was a brown haired Korean-"

"You shut you dirty little mouth!"

"Hey, hey, what in the world are you two fighting about now?"

This time it was Hano who interrupted instead of their father. Hano was Min and Mai's older brother, the eldest of the three children, and heir to the family's company. He was tall with a lean muscle mass, spiky black hair, dark chocolate almond shaped eyes, and his strong jaw line made him a frequently sought after husband. But more importantly, Hano was always on Min's side and always defended her from their father and Mai.

Mai sneered at her brother. "I'll be back when he isn't around…." She threatened. But Min wasn't taken back any. Mai got up quickly and walked down the hall as briskly as she could. The soft thud of her heels where the only thing that could be heard in their wake.

"What was that all about?" Hano asked when he was positive that they where alone.

"Nothing just uhh…'girl talk'" Hano gave her a look; telling her that he didn't believe it for a second.

"What? Where both girls and we were talking, it's a perfectly logical answer. Besides what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in the next city over negotiating some big business deal?"

"Yeah but they closed out early so I got to come back home two days before I was supposed to….and I found some interesting information that I think that you might like."

He pulled a folded up bulletin from his coat pocket and handed it to his sister. It was just a small rectangle, the size of a half sheet of paper, something that would have been pinned up on a corkscrew board on the middle of a town; although what was on it grabbed her attention. "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4" was written on big red letters across the front. "Starting in three months, September. Hosted by the Mishima family." Was written in smaller red letters underneath.

"There's no way that I'll be able to attend this Hano and besides-" She stopped herself abruptly and read the flyer once again. "Kazama…as in Jin Kazama?"

"Yeah, Jin Kazama…do you know him or something?"

"No, I don't. But someone I know does, and they have a HUGE score to settle."

Min got up and ran down the hall as fast as her summer kimono, that she had gotten on her last birthday straight from Japan, would allow her. The Asian dress itself wasn't much, nothing fancy like she had seen all those Geisha wear, but it made her look slightly retarded trying to run in it. But she didn't care; this was important and had to be sent out as soon as possible! He had only mentioned it once but Hwoarang had a tie with Jin a few years back and had a major bone to pick with him. He hadn't had a chance to yet, but now he did. Maybe at this tournament he could fight Jin and solve all of his problems with the Japanese youth. She could finally help him; she could finally make him happy.

But why did she even care? She didn't know him, just like he didn't know her. She would make him smile, what's the point? Why did visions of him happy make her stomach start doing summersaults and a faint blush appear in her checks? Min shook her head of these ridiculous thoughts. He doesn't make her happy, and it was stupid that she had even considered that!

Yet she still folded the notice into a small envelope and scribbled his military base address onto the front. She snuck out to her mailbox and swiftly jammed it in. The raven haired girl wasn't allowed to do this little act, and if caught would be punished severely, so he had better be grateful for this! But even so, not counting her awkward and confused feeling for him, he still deserved to know….right?

---

"Ahhhh!" Hwoarang ground loudly. It had been two weeks since he left his home town.

He thought that they where at least going to battle…but nooooo! All they've been doing is training in some old mill. The drills were supposed to be real life simulations, but they reminded him of lazar tag more than anything else.

The red haired man had just gotten out of his daily shower. He wasn't exactly supposed to take it until his drills where done, but since he wasn't going to do anymore he figured that now would be a good of a time as any to take it. Hwoarang lay to the hard cot that provided not only as his bed but his whole living space. His eyes lay on nothing in particular but the rusted metal that seemed to be everywhere in the mill, when he started to think about the life he left behind. His gang, Li, the crowded city streets,…Min. He was confused about why he thought of her. Even though it wasn't very often, it still boggled him why she seemed to enter his mind in the first place. He didn't know her that well, hell he only saw her for three days. He didn't know her at all. But still he felt as if she was the only one would be able to understand anything about him.

Hwoarang sighed loudly as if trying to wash the thoughts from his mind. They where ridiculous and wanting to see her once aging was just as stupid. They would never see each other again and hoping they would, would only be cruel and unusual self punishment. She didn't need him in her life anyhow. She actually had a future while his was pretty much already planed out. They were on two different side of the street, she was heading north; while he was heading south. He would only bring unhappiness to her if he would have stuck around anyways.

"Hey carrot top! You got mail!"

Hwoarang sighed again, but this time out of annoyance. That stupid nickname would be the only thing that made him return his hair to it natural black color.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya! My hair is RED not ORANGE!!!" The youth snapped as he ripped the small envelope from the mail carrier's hand.

"Looks orange to me…" Hwoarang herd the mail carrier mutter while he flashes a cheesy grin and left the room.

Hwoarang flopped back down on his rock like bedding when he realized that the letter was from his home town. He ripped it open with haste, not even catching who had actually sent it. The Blood Talon unfolded the thick paper and his eye lit up as they scanned the notice for the next tournament and that Jin Kazama's family would be hosting it.

His heart seemed to beat for the first time in months, his blood finally stirring, washing away the cobwebs that inhabited his veins, to this new challenge. He would at last get his revenge on the pompous Japanese and restore his own honor. A smirk stretched across the Koreans lips as his eyes darkened with the thrill of the upcoming battle.

---

It had now been a week since she had sent Hwoarang the tournament bulletin; and three weeks since he had left. But it wasn't like she was keeping track, waiting for a response or anything. She tried to stay focused on the TV that she and Mai where currently watching; although it proved difficult as her mind kept blipping in and out of reality. What was on was nothing more than the "green peace" channel. A devoted station to how the human race was destroying the world with every day things. Mai only liked to watch it to make fun of those "love everybody idiots" as she so eloquently put it. Min had actually agreed with her on that but decided to stay quiet. She'd be damned if someone found out that her and her hateful sister had anything in common.

A news bulletin then flashed up on the screen; making Mai jump and Min snap back on to what was actually happening on the TV screen. "Breaking News on the lives of the military!" The male's voice boomed threw the speakers.

"On the military training camp on Kwashi Island a young soldier is fleeing from his site. The squad was 'supposedly' practicing training simulations, but if that where the case then why is this young man running? But that raises the question: what is really going on, on Kwashi Island. We take you now to the Island where our team has the latest feed. Minoku."

The screen then flashed to a woman on a tidy business suit. Her face round and swollen looking. A lonely mill lay isolated on a deserted pile of dirt. "Here we are live on Kwashi Island where the young solder is-Ah!" A blazing fast crotch rocket had just zoomed past the camera man, causing the reporter and the camera man to fly back, leaving nothing but a trail of dirt in its trail. When the sight came back the crock rocket was barreling threw obstacle after obstacle, flipping and grinding along its appeasers. The revving engine could be herd for miles away and the military's other vehicles nipping at its heels.

Both of the girls had their eyes glued to the sight as the young man, ramped the two wheeled machine off the side of the island and landed securely on a one way towing boat. It was too easy, and it clearly stated that the whole escape had been planed out from the start.

The man sat easy for the first time, finally still. Mai wonder who that ravening young dare devil could be, But Min had completely stopped breathing. The picture wasn't that clear, and he was too far away to see any distinctness in his face. But one thing Min could see for sure. This young man, who had just ran away from the military and was now wanted by the Korean government, had short, spiky red hair.


End file.
